Alvin y las ardillas, SOS
by cherrysweet4ever
Summary: "Chipwrecked"...en otra versión. Muchas cosas ocurren durante las vacaciones, pero un naufragio...un contratiempo de ese tipo solo podía ser culpa de Alvin Seville


**NOTA INCÓMODA:**

**Cherry ha muerto, pero la reviví para hacer este fic XD, no quiero dejar ningún trabajo sin terminar, pero no me malentiendan, no lo hago porque me sienta obligada, de hecho, la inspiración me llega así nomas de un momento a otro, cuando se le da la maldita gana LOOOOOL.**

**Otra cosa, durante esta espectacular desaparición me estuve drogando con algunas reglas sobre Fanfics y si una cosa tengo que decir es que Angie tendrá mucho menos que ver en la historia, ya que, bueno...mi estilo de escritura cambió y tengo que admitir que mi pasión por los OC'S se apagó un poquitín. ¿Alguna defensa por eso?, nope, ninguna jajaja.**

**Así que, después de casi un maldito y exageradamente largo y miserable año:**

**HOLA, CHICOS. CHERRY AQUÍ :D Y AQUÍ ESTÁ CHIPWRECKED COMO LO PROMETÍ HACE CASI 1 AÑO :D, así que sin más qué decir: Aunque sea un asco en todos los sentidos que se pueda ver, espero que les guste. **

**(Culpable de la muerte de Cherry: ****CookieLovePrincess**** pasen a visitarla si quieren, pero está intoxicada con el fandom de MK (Mystery Kids: cruce entre **_**Gravity Falls, ParaNorman, Coraline **_** y en ciertos casos el videojuego **_**Psychonauts**_**)**

**LOS ÁNGELES, CALIFORNIA. **

**JULIO 23, 2012.**

**Si no están en el cielo, ni en el mar, ni en la tierra...¿Entonces dónde?.**

La búsqueda sigue en pie aún después de que ya han pasado varios días de la misteriosa desaparición después de dos de los grupos musicales más importantes del momento.

Hace 2 semanas apróximadamente, los famosos chicos -y familia-, se encontraban disfrutando tranquilamente de unas vacaciones familiares en un crucero de la línea Carnival Dream. Testigos afirman que incluso minutos antes de la desaparición todavía podían verse merodeando por los pasillos del barco o causando estragos en la planta baja. Pero no es para dejar un lado los demás accidentes que vienen con este, ya que, además de perderse ellos, es evidente que David Seville, padre y Manager de las dos bandas ha desaparecido también y al parecer Angélica "Angie" Seville decidió también unirse a la fiesta, pues, al igual que ocurre con los ya anteriormente mencionados, esta chica tampoco aparece por ningún lado.

_"Los hemos buscado por todos lados, pero no aparecen. Además, no es como si nos hubieran dado las pruebas y los indicios necesarios para iniciar con la dicha búsqueda, ya que, por si no ha sido muy obvio ya: nadie sabe cómo se perdieron, es decir, nadie sabe si fue un accidente ni nada por el estilo, pues nadie supo que habían desaparecido hasta que en realidad fue notable su ausencia, ya que supuestamente la banda se presentaría esa misma noche en el casino del barco. Con esto me refiero a que nadie sabe qué o cómo sucedió, de hecho, ni siquiera se sabe la hora apróximada, pues la desaparición se reportó más o menos a eso de las 10 u 11 de la noche, digo, para eso ya podían haber pasado hasta horas desde que los chicos abandonaron el barco por alguna razón. Nos estamos quedando sin lugares dónde buscar, y las autoridades están comenzando a negarse a financiar el caso por lo mismo, por la falta de pruebas y evidencias. Hay que admitir que es un caso difícil, uno de esos en el que por más que rebusquemos no podemos encontrarle algún sentido, y pues, aunque todo el equipo de detectives que trabaja en el caso es uno de los mejores que hay en el mundo -o por lo menos aquí en California-, ni ellos han podido encontrar alguna razón lógica para esto. No sé si sea apropiado para una persona como yo, pero quiero decirle a todos los fans, amigos y familiares de los chicos que no se preocupen, pues abandonar este caso no está en nuestros planes, nunca lo estuvo y nunca lo estará. Si a esos chicos se los ha tragado la tierra...pues cavaremos hasta encontrarlos"_

_**-Agnes Goot, encargada del caso.**_

Además de impactantes afirmaciones como la citada anteriormente, se han presentado otros hechos completamente importantes que siempre llegan dispuestos a darle otro giro al caso, como la afirmación de la señorita Colline Jepsen (detective) en la única entrevista que concedió a los medios la semana pasada.

_"No sé si estar de acuerdo o no con el comentario de Goot, si bien no tenemos muchas pruebas no es como si nosotros no pudiesemos buscarlas por nosostros mismos. Ayer por la noche me enviaron un E-Mail con los resultados de la inspección del camarote que la familia Seville ocupaba, nada apunta a que haya alguna cosa indeseable ahí, ya que no hay pruebas de que alguno de los 8 integrantes de la familia pudiera haber sido víctima de violencia física, todo está en órden, tal y como lo dejaron, de hecho, comentan por ahí que una bolsa de papas sigue tirada en el sillón en el que sentaban a ver la TV. Sé que no soy nadie para decir esto: pero si la señorita Goot tuviera la suficiente confianza en mí como para dejarme armar la lista de sospechosos, definitivamente el primero sería el señor Ian Hawke, ya que, como estoy segura de que TODAS las fans saben, ese hombre ha tenido sus problemas con los Seville en años pasados y pues, bueno, de alguna forma ese hombre ha logrado salir de prisión aún faltándole casi 3 años de condena, traducción: anda suelto otra vez. Creo que con eso ya tienen captado mi punto de vista: Señor Hawke, sabemos que todas sus diferencias con los Seville's han sido un tanto traumáticas para usted y siendo una persona de su tipo haría cualquier cosa por vengarse, pero...en serio Ian, ¿no cree que esto esta yendo como muy lejos?". _

Al parecer Jepsen considera que el señor Ian Hawke es quien está detrás de todo esto, pero ¿qué la lleva a creer esto?, pues claro, primer lugar: El hombre ha sido acusado de secuestro, extorsión, maltrado infantil, robo, maltrato animal y otra serie de desastres. Segundo lugar: como la misma Colline lo ha dicho: el señor Ian Hawke, el hombre que en un pasado no muy lejano de hoy en día fue el más importante de la disquera Jett Records comenzó a tener problemas con su ex-empleado David Seville a finales de 2007 más o menos y desde entonces ha caído demasiado bajo, hasta el punto de acabar en prisión por la infinidad de delitos ya mencionados.

En las televisiones no se ve otra cosa más que sus caras, y no solo en la televisión, sino también en las revistas, libros carteles...

_"Sin duda el suceso más trágico en la historia del espectáculo. Pero no lo digo como si ellos fueran unas superestrellas...lo digo porque yo los conocí y, aunque sea así de difícil de creer, en un tiempo fui pareja de Dave, y, sin miedo de admitirlo: soy su admiradora número 1, y si las autoridades no se la quieren ver conmigo y todas las personas que me apoyan...mejor que empiencen a buscar y no paren hasta que Las Ardillas, Las Chipettes y compañía tengan los pies en tierra firme una vez más"._

_**-Claire Wilson**_

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR, MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ.**

Brittany era un infierno, un infierno en todos los sentidos posibles. Más bien, era una Diva en todo el sentido de la palabra, pues no se dignaba de controlar sus vanidades ni siquiera porque si no fuera por él en ese momento estuviera más muerta que Jack Dawson cuando se hundió el Titanic. Espera..¿por qué ese ejemplo?, claro, porque ellos y compañía parecía como si estuvieran tratando de representar los sucesos del Titanic, sin la parte del barco hundido y actores geniales como Leonardo Di Caprio.

Jaló de su mano una vez más para hacerla caminar, ella trató de soltarse, pero él era muy fuerte, aún así de podrido como estaba en ese momento. Se escuchó un estruendo ahí atrás, así que se vio obligado a tomarla de la muñeca y tirar de ella con más fuerza, claro que tratando de no ser muy brusco, después de todo, ella era mujer y si se caía dudaría una eternidad en hacerla que se pusiera de pie de nuevo.

Pero no, sucedió algo peor:

-Espera, espera, tiempo fuera-

Se detuvo.

_Ugh, no sabes cómo deseo que un mango o algo peor te colpeé la cabeza._

-Brittany, sé que estás cansada, yo también lo estoy, pero escúchame...

-Tú eres hombre, yo soy mujer, hemos estado corriendo una eternidad y créeme que si no me dejas un momento me desamayaré-, bufó Brittany

_Como un demonio, es realmente necia._

-Si no continúas caminando tendrás mucho tiempo para descansar...bajo tierra...en un ataúd...muerta...y eso si es que algún día encuentran tu cadáver, digo...

-Okay, okay, ya voy -, se levantó aterrorizada y volvió a tomar su mano, pero antes de que pudiera jalarla de nuevo, se resistió

-¿Ahora qué?-, él gruñó

-Explícame una vez más cómo demonios acabamos aquí-, dijo Brittany. Fue ahí cuando Alvin se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor nerviosamente

-No tengo ni un demonio de idea-


End file.
